Take my Hand
by OneOfTwo
Summary: Well it started as a song fic from Tool's 'Stinkfist', but now it's evolved into a stroy revolving on how Ceras tries to live without her english background. Can't say much more, that would spoil it ^^;
1. Take my hand

"Take my Hand." Hellsing. Song: "Stinkfist"-Tool.  
  
It was a week or maybe two, since the night of eternal damnation had occurred. The twisted Nosferatu by the title of Incognito had been finally silenced. Though the land of the British Isles had been severely damaged. Seth, god of chaos, was resurrected in that time period and the Deities wrath pummeled the well-populated city. That is, until 'He who will not die' had revived himself and took care of the demon-spawned vampire. But this wasn't a story about wasn't about the organizations, the flaws within the British Hierarchy. It was about a certain girl, who was stuck amongst these problems since they had entered their last chapter. Ceras Victoria had never thought this was going to happen to her. She had lived a somewhat normal life until age eighteen where she enrolled in her deceased fathers police force. When she was nineteen, her life came to an abrupt halt, literally. Though in body she was dead, her soul and mind was uplifted to a new existence, one that coveted in the shade of night. But that was beside the point now, the past was the past, and there was nothing to be done about it. Though this girl couldn't help but look back and what was said and done. Having heard news of the dish ambled Hellsing Organization, the girl had come to a sudden realization; " I'm on my own again." Her voice was quiet and filled with a naivety that would surpass all. An English accent she had, considering she lived in this area for so long. Though where was she going to live now? Surely, getting a job was out of the question. Day light hours weren't exactly convenient nor did she have much work experience. Besides, what would one say under their resume of hunting the troublesome undead? Ceras in the meanwhile had accomplished two things in the past week or so. She had safely escaped any form of persecution of the Queen's court and she had safely given Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing to the right care. Though only if she knew that the twenty three year old politician was sooner to be locked in a cold cell then given proper treatment for any wounds she might have had. If Ceras had known of this before hand, she would have brought Integral to her old apartment. Speaking of her old apartment, she was still there now. Brooding while she looked quietly over a small stack of pictures at the foot of her bed.  
  
" Something has to change.  
  
Un-deniable dilemma.  
  
Boredom's not a burden anyone should bear."  
  
" I've checked these over three times already. Why am I still looking at them?" It was an apparent question that spoke out from the girl's trance not long after she had completed her third repetition of rotating photographs in her hands.  
  
The pictures were then haphazardly tossed to the side, scattering in a wild display of color and black and white. She never was a photographer, unless it required some sort of documentary work. But in the ones she just passed away were all a mixture of herself and several other people she knew. Some were from her distant past and some from more recent events. Yet there still there were a few people she knew that were missing from this collection.  
  
Her head rolled back and touched the soft material of the hanging comforter on her bed, where large chestnut eyes of crimson fell half lidded while a mixture of wild orange-blonde tinted hair fell along her delicate features. She never had an alluring look to her, more like a child who could never grow up. Though she did have beauty, it was in her blood now.  
  
".I haven't been able to see anyone recently." A well thought out statement was sounded as she forced her head to tilt into one direction at a faintly dusty phone on an equally faded nightstand. Maybe the connection was disconnected, though she never tried calling anyone yet. Perhaps it was the fact that there were no numbers she could dial to reach anyone. That or maybe they had better things to do.  
  
"Constant over stimulation numbs me.  
  
But I would not want you any other way."  
  
After the recent disaster in London, Ceras didn't really blame anyone for not even looking out for her now. Walter was probably dealing with gargantuan lawsuits while Integral was probably trying to slip her way from the Queen's punishment. Everyone else was dead, other then.  
  
"Master.."  
  
The title came out in a small whisper, her tone even more innocent. It was true she had developed a small bit of an obsession for her sire. Then again, she thought to herself that who wouldn't if put into her situation. Of course he was a bit trigger-happy and had a tendency to make fun out of anyone's faults. Though she saw him as a high ranked second-generation vampire, whose powers could surpass anyone else. He was tall, thin, and had a pale clean complexion. Lengthy black and almond shaped bloody eyes.  
  
" I wonder.. if he's okay." She spoke out a small token of concern then, her head picking up from its rag-doll position only to slowly crawl up onto the bed itself. Her hands tugged at the comforter and soon enough she was cocooned within the soft folds of wool.  
  
The last time Ceras had seen the elder vampire was after a turn for the worse. It had happened in an upper story tower within the depths of London's more architecturally advanced buildings. Her own personal battle just passed, and thankfully, she was the one that had won as well. Though she did not know where to go next, intuition had left her gathering up what was left her ammunition and had raced onwards. Stairs among stairs, ghoul after ghoul, but she had reached the place her instinct had told her to go. Her reward for this was tragic however.  
  
She was struck by only the gods would know, but it was something that hurt. So much that blood flowed from everywhere, eyes went blurry, and made her crumple to her knees. Ceras didn't realize what she was doing was so hasty, and yet all she wanted was to give off the clip of bullets to her master. What did she see next?  
  
Death.  
  
Arucard had attempted a silencing on Incognito and had failed, only getting his own body ripped and shredded apart to a point where only his head remained in a massive pool of blood. Ceras panicked, gathering up what little strength she had to the withered corpse. She caressed his head and hugged it close, even licking a small bit of a kiss at the corner of his bloodied mouth. It was only then that everything went black. There wasn't a time on how many hours she laid there, bleeding and slowly dying. Though she was started awake by a force she couldn't possibly know, and when her eyes cracked open. There stood the elder vampire looking smug with himself. His hair was down to his waist and a vicious grin was playing on his features.  
  
"It's a great night, isn't it?"  
  
With a small droning laugh, the dark warrior faded from view between the stone settings of two blood-tinted windows. Ever since then, Ceras hasn't heard a word from him, nor even caught sight of the kindred. It seems that he had better things to do as well.  
  
"Cause Its not enough.  
  
I need more.  
  
Nothing seems to satisfy.  
  
I said..I don't want it.  
  
I just need it.  
  
To feel, to breathe, to know I'm alive"  
  
It was starting into the evening. She should be looking for a place to get blood. Since it was no longer easily provided as it was in the organization, she's nearly fended herself off with small bits of animals that wandered within the apartment's area. She felt horrible about it, taking the life that knew nothing of what had killed it. Though it was either that or starve.  
  
A wince was visible on the girl's features then, hands tightening on the blanket and suddenly pushing it off from her figure. Ceras needed blood now that she thought about it. Though feeding from a stray cat or dog wasn't her idea of a well-balanced meal. What if she. tried her first human victim? No, then she'd be just like those she used to hunt. A monster.  
  
It wasn't long before Ceras had put on a pair of ankle high combat boots and straightened out her messy light-red hair by placing it under a small skiing hat. Her outfit was simple as well, consisting of a small ebony tank top and a pair of indigo trousers. She didn't have any reason to show off, or to show anybody. After slipping in a coat of patched suede, she was finally ready to go. Maybe she would find a blood bank and if she convinced the clerks enough they'd give her a packet or two before running off to call authorities. With a stunt like that, she'd be pressured out of town. Then she could try her luck with the next blood bank, and so on. It would be a troublesome life without any real concrete structure, but it was a plan. It was one that she needed to continue with her existence.  
  
The door to the front of her apartment was creaked open and Ceras had poked her head out to look down the murky hallway that led out from her apartment complex. It was so dreary and miserable. It was the perfect spot to ambush her. She couldn't help but think that the Vatican or the Millennium group were still out there, waiting and willing to lash out the second she made a wrong move. Her footsteps paused while fingers lingered on the door's wide edge. It made her think back on the time where she had no real perception on whether the enemy was here or not.  
  
"Damned Vatican." And especially damn that Judas Priest, Father Anderson.  
  
" Finger deep within the borderline.  
  
Show me that you love me and that we belong together.  
  
Relax, turn around and take my..."  
  
It was a time like this she couldn't help but think on the past again. Victoria needed to reach a point where she had to prove herself to the Hellsing organization. She had gotten past the part of being just like all the other vampires. However, she wasn't coping well with her new immortality. Forever has its perks, but you need to keep it that way. And the only way Ceras could do that was by feeding off blood packets. She didn't want them at the time; perhaps thinking about it sickened her. As a result of this, Ceras had grown weak. Yet she was still required to fulfill her role as a Hellsing agent.  
  
That unparticular night was for her to eliminate what was known as a 'FREAK' vampire. These hypo-advanced human beings gained all characteristics regarding vampires; they had eyes of the predator, teeth of the monster, and the blood lust of a demon. Yet, they were not true Nosferatu. And by this time, Ceras was taught to shoot and not think twice about it. The best she could do for any ghoul or haphazard vampire was to grant them a quick death, and then their souls could be judged without her knowing.  
  
This time was different, she had her target locked and a finger was about to pull the trigger. But it was then that all hell broke loose. Her captain, whom she was sworn to protect, had died. Though at the moment his reasons for death was unclear, as she saw a lengthy blade hanging from his back, and while she quickly rose to her feet to inspect further, a blinding source of blood had erupted into her sight. A similar sword-like concoction was slammed into her throat and had left her vision growing blurry again. But who was it that attacked her? Crimson eyes shook as they tried to focus in front of her, but all she saw was a blurred image of an Irish man. Blonde hair, tanned skin and scruffy chin. While one eyes was a serpentine green, the other was obscured in a lighted glare. If he had not introduced himself, Ceras would have considered Palladian Alexander Anderson the devil himself.  
  
It was a time where the young vampire had thought that her endless existence would cease sooner then she had imagined. But when all hope was lost, her dark Knight had appeared. Clad in a red outfit that was still dated to the fifteen hundreds, yet still looked rather well on him. He himself was a demon, the 'No Life King'.  
  
And did he come to protect her?  
  
Well, that and perhaps to eliminate the 'catholic' as he so blandly made clear to the Priest before engaging in a quick battle that ended with Father Anderson with a deadly shot to the end. It seemed nearly too easy for it to just end like that. Surely most other people that fell at Arucard's hands died within seconds, but it was nearly expected for this 'Holy Knight' to put up more of a reasonable fight.  
  
Regardless, why would she think on the fallen priest while her sire was slowly approaching? He had just pulled the one blade that was embedded into his side and yanked it out with a small tug.  
  
"Weird toy of his actually hurt..." His voice was cold and malicious, something that made Ceras stare in a matter of small awe. It only broke however when the blessed blade clattered to the ground, leaving the girl blinking up at the tall kindred.  
  
" That sort of weapon can be a real problem.even for us."  
  
It was a rare occasion that Arucard put himself on the same level as his child, but when he had done so, the girl had forced a smile through her pain and offered a shivering hand. He was so brave in her eyes; a being that could never be taken down by anyone. 'My master...' She thought once again in a possessive sort of way, her lips tugging up a bit more so without her even knowing it. Perhaps she could take him in her arms and they could rest there. But that wasn't reality.  
  
She didn't even get to touch his rising hand before Father Anderson rose from his place and attacked once again. She never did forgive herself for putting him in a comforting, yet vulnerable position.  
  
"I can help you change  
  
Tired moments into pleasure."  
  
"Say the word and we'll be  
  
Well upon our way."  
  
The sounds of echoing footsteps bounced off thin walls of the hallway around Victoria as she shook off the tainted memory with her fingers touching her throat and slowly trailing them down a faint scar that was left from Alexander's blade. That time wasn't the only that Arucard had seemed helpless to her. Her 'god' could even be led astray to think otherwise, only to be caught in a trap. However, each time the only emotion that was evident on the vampire's face was slight annoyance or complete rage. Never did he show fear.  
  
" I wonder... if he ever does get scared." Ceras's voice spoke out from the silence once more, having reached the end of the hallway and peeking down an old battered staircase. She needed to travel down this before she got to the exiting door outside. It looked ancient in its display; paint peeling from its edges and frayed with only splotches of newly pressed paint. It was like covering old wounds with more bandage cloth, but it couldn't stop what was already there.  
  
After a moment's pause, Ceras leaned over to pick off a small piece of paint herself, eyes falling a bit half lidded in seeing the pale yellow tint of the old paint beneath. For a moment, she thought about the undertone symbolism. Considering all the time she knew Arucard and Integral, she wanted to be the one who older vampire would look to when he was bored and wanted idle conversation. She wanted to be the one that knew his past and could look into his future. She wanted to be his friend and not just simply his student. She saw all of this in the politician woman, even if she harbored her own emotions worse then Arucard did. She saw something that no one else could. She had a hold over him, and Victoria couldn't understand why.  
  
Maybe it was, the bond of the Hellsing family line.  
  
She looked back on the time where Integral-sama was in a predicament that seemed to have no way out. She was bitten by a vampire, a child of Incognito, and was loosing her human mortality and fast. Every human in that household was held over some spell, other then the unnatural. Ceras was apart of that small select group, but she couldn't get to the woman in time to help. And oddly enough, Even Arucard had come in on a late notice. Just emerging in time to be rid of the opposing vampire that claimed to be Integral's sister. There was no relation, other then a lie and a quicksilver bullet to her head. While Walter stood at the door with Ceras, and Arucard just a few feet in from a window, Integral had forced herself to her feet, and a bloodied letter opener was positioned to her neck.  
  
"Don't come here!" She yelled in a passive and strained voice as Ceras had tried to move closer for assistance. It seemed the politician woman had all intentions on ending her own life. And she had plunged the blade in before anyone could give much of a reaction. Her body crumpled and fell to the floor in a seeping pool of blood. Was it her fault she didn't want to become a ghoul? Or was it that she didn't want to live after she had been fooled so easily? Arucard's reaction was only noticed finally when the elder vampire had pocketed the gun he had, and made his way towards the blonde woman's fallen body.  
  
"Walter.Get a team of doctors, she's not lost yet." His voice was tired and monotonous, but as Ceras watched, she saw something else. A tenderness as he leaned over and brought Integral to his arms and brought her close as he rose onto his feet. His eyes were hidden behind the round golden spectacles, but the police girl could tell the look in his gaze then. Sadness.  
  
'Would he have mourned for me if I did that to myself?' It only was a thought after all.  
  
"Blend and balance  
  
Pain and comfort, deep within you.  
  
So. you will not want me any other way."  
  
It wasn't long before our former Hellsing worker was at the foot of the stairs. Her eyes were looking a bit tired now, though she knew she hadn't traveled far. Then again, this is what she gets for not feeding. Upon reaching the door in front of her, fingers rose in a lazy manner, taking the handle and softly pulling it. Though it didn't open.  
  
" How can. that be?" Who would lock the door out of the apartment complex? And with that, she gave a small tug, and again, no result. In a way this frightened Ceras, and crimson eyes shivered quietly enough before she stepped back. Well, if she couldn't get out that way. perhaps she could another? No, that wasn't reasonable and with a short turn of her head, her concentration was on the darkness of the hallway now. The shadows looked tense, if not being stretched. Though as a realization hit her and her mouth opened to speak, a strong yet chilling voice hit the air,  
  
" It's about time you finally noticed me, police girl. Your intuition has grown stale thanks to you starving yourself."  
  
And from a near by wall, the image of the elder vampire hair emerged finally in what seemed to Victoria as long as a century. He still looked at awkward as he always did. Tall and thin, broad shoulders covered by the mass of a crimson trench coat, and a lopsided wide brimmed hat. Not to mention his spectacles, which was the only 'modern' look to his entire figure. But it was pleasing to the eye, or rather, at least for Ceras's.  
  
"M-Master!" And the girl had turned and smiled a bit brightly. He hadn't forgotten her after all. It was a relief that nearly made the younger vampire forget about her fatigue, and footsteps quietly turned into his direction. Though as she did reach within the three feet range, she found herself blinking at a translucent packet of blood, slightly frosted by the looks of the ice crystals on the bottom of it. It was labeled 'A' type blood; it was above all, her 'favorite'.  
  
"Drink, Police girl. It's why I'm here." His words stung, yet gave comfort at the same time. Ceras's face seemed forlorn and lost as she watched the blood packet offered. hands trembling at her sides while one canine gripped to her bottom lip. She wanted to drink, but how he talked always made her seem like it was an obligation.  
  
'If I wasn't a vampire, he never would even speak to me again.' She thought carefully before submissively taking the packet and tucking it into her pocket. Eyes now down casting to the floor, as if having found the crack in one of the many tiles rather interesting.  
  
" What's the matter? I can tell your hungry. so why not drink?" He raised a thin ebony brow into her direction, leaning forward to loom over her like a predatory dog about ready to maul a defenseless kitten. And that even made Ceras give an odd shiver. Her head jerked upwards and she forced a smile, though only having it fade in watching his eyes. 'They're tired.' She thought, opening her mouth but only keeping silent, as if using it as an excuse to study him further, 'He's had a lot of stress, maybe he just.' She found her thoughts lingering as one hand had risen to touch his glasses. Only then she blinked, having realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry." She blurted out, and lowered her hand. Arucard only grinned.  
  
"I just don't understand you, police girl. You're about to go out and get blood, meanwhile I offer it and you give me a sour face. Haven't you realized you're not human anymore?" With those words, he stepped back the shadows opening up their seamless arms to caress and hold him. It was as if they mocked the girl who showed sadness only now to see that he was leaving.  
  
"M-Master-Wait-I." He was gone already by time she had spoken. There was nothing she could say to make him do what she wanted. Ceras had no hold over him like Integral did. Arucard owed her nothing but the duty of being her sire.  
  
But it still didn't stop the fact that it hurt her.  
  
"But it's not enough.  
  
I need more.  
  
Nothing seems to satisfy.  
  
I said.I don't want it.  
  
I just need it.  
  
To feel, to breathe, to know I'm alive."  
  
She stood there in silence for a short while, her chest was tight and her lips rose in a shiver. That was it, a two-minute conversation that left her feeling worse from before? He always had this affect on her. He would raise her just enough to bring her down, it was his form of entertainment to use someone's life and mock it. Victoria was no different from the rest of them  
  
With a gradual sigh, the girl found herself slipping down against the same wall Arucard had emerged and disappeared from. And she was slowly bringing her hands to the lovely crimson bag of blood. Her matching eyes had fixated on the liquid within and gave a small smacking of her lips. The blood would sustain her. Make her stronger and less of a weakling. But it just.wasn't enough.  
  
"If I get rid of it, Master will be angry." Well, maybe or maybe not. Everything depended on the vampire's mood and what situation he was in. Though he might be annoyed, considering she was supposed to be 'past' this rejection stage. Her hands trembled and without warning, the top tubing was ripped apart and he gorged at its open end. The sustaining taste of plasmatic iron made her shoulders shiver and teeth slowly prodded into the bag itself. She spent about five minutes drinking nearly in a content manner. That is, until the dried packet was tossed to the side.  
  
Well, that was said and done now, and her body was slowly reacting to the new hemoglobin that was stirring up her dead organs and tense limbs. Her lips pursed a moment to allow her tongue to softly lick away the remaining contents of blood on the corner of her mouth. It took a minute or two, but the vampire's eyes had calmed not long after from its small animalistic exposure just then. And once more, they were looking sad.  
  
"That's it Ceras, soon you'll be able to be a vampire on your own."  
  
Arucard's voice appeared from the shadows in a slight token of praise. But that was it before his presence completely removed itself from the area. His words were meant to encourage the younger vampire, however, Ceras only felt worse. Her knee's rose up to her chest and arms shivered somewhat before curling around her legs. Her voice spoke out then, trembling as much as the rest of her body, "B-But Master. I.don't want to be on my own, just yet."  
  
She seemingly looked a bit lost as of now. Her conflicting emotions having hit head on while the girl's own problems still remained. She was just well fed now and could think clearly without passing out between thoughts. Though she did begin asking herself rambling questions. Such as: When did this all start? When did she thirst for blood? Why her mortal death was not nearly as painful as it was to live now?  
  
'When did everything go wrong?'  
  
"Knuckle deep inside the borderline.  
  
This may hurt a little but it's something you'll get used to.  
  
Relax. Slip away."  
  
At one time, perhaps Ceras would have considered that day a blessing. Though it didn't seem that way at the time. Her police squadron was assigned to investigate a small out of town village by the name of Cheders. There had been previously reported supernatural activity there, much let alone that everyone in the village can been seen as 'dead'. For a normal police force, vampires and ghouls simply didn't exist in their world. So when they had arrived, the place was dark and damp. And of all, abandoned. That is, until what they thought was a villager had emerged in a slouched position. His skin was an off tone gray and hair nearly looked torn from his head. His face was obscured, as if covered in a constant shadow that was permanently pressed to his face. One of the captains had taken it as his responsibility to try to communicate with the Cheders native, but this only ended in a turn for the worse. The villager had lunged and clamped rigid teeth into his arm, and before any of the officers knew it, they were taken over by an onslaught of the undead. One by one, they fell to a miserable death.  
  
Ceras, was lucky in cases and not in others. She had arrived late, having been called last minute. But it wasn't something she minded. There was hardly any time when her police force needed her. And by the sound of the desperate call. She was there on the double. Only if she knew that her valiant act had left her in misery. When arriving, everyone had been dead or dying. Due to lack of blood, scratch and bite marks. But it wasn't long before each one that had fallen, rose up again. Though they were not the humans they once were. In short, their bodies were no longer living, but something inside of them kept them to this world, all revengeful and looking for blood. It was as if each of these beings were nothing but empty puppet shells being pulled by invisible strings. Though it wasn't long before the police girl had finally figured out who was the marionette.  
  
It was the very priest that she had been labeled to investigate. He was tall, thin, and yet had lost his holy prestige. He was sly, conniving, and if anything 'evil'. He had turned those whom had lived in the village and those who had previously looked to this case into ghouls. But not her however. Ceras evidently enough had been preserved from the endless slaughter.. For the priest wanted her for the endless take on pleasure. It was a sad thing that she had no true ability against mental manipulation. So, it was nearly a lost hope to even fight against what this man, or vampire, had planned for her. He spoke of idealistic terms and dreams of pleasure that would never cease to end. She tried to defy him, but was only caught up in silence of the eerie drip in his eyes. If it weren't for the very vampire she had seen previously that night (And had shot in the process), her life may have ended permanently.  
  
So there was a battle of bloodshed. Bullets flew through the air.. nasty commented salted tongues, and when all seemed lost, everything was turned around by a hand of fate. Or rather, this was how Victoria saw it. The ghouls that were once her colleagues had fallen by the quicksilver bullets of the man in red. He wasn't human, and she simply could not get this out of her head. A world beyond her logic existed without her knowing it. Nor did anyone else that was 'normal' as she soon came to think of it as. Though the scene came to climax and she had a decision to make. Die or to Die and live on.  
  
She chose to live on.  
  
Shot through the heart and into the offending Priest behind her, crucified on the very cross he once worshiped. Ceras might have seen this as a brutal display, if it hadn't of been for the pain that shot through her body like an iron poker, that is. When all thought to be over, it was time for the transition, Arucard was looming over like a crimson and black shadow, looking sullen for the first time. Even through blurry blue eyes, the girl continued to look upwards at him, even softly utter his name as he knelt before her and brought her up. Was it then that she began to love him? Or was it when he softly touched his lips to hers in picking up a small smudge of blood? Regardless of what it was, the scene was an everlasting trail of emotions, pain, and lust. Her body died in ecstasy while her mind and soul lingered by the new blood that was restored through her mouth. She chose what she wanted then, only if she knew what it would be like now.  
  
" Something kinda sad about  
  
the way that things have come to be.  
  
Desensitized to everything.  
  
What became of subtlety?"  
  
A sudden clash of thunder had broken the thoughts of Ceras Victoria as she curled against the dirtied wall of her hallway. She looked back to the past too often now.. as if she was just reliving a dream that she could never wake up from. What she wouldn't have given to feel what she did when being embraced, the feeling that she was wanted, protected, and even loved. It was a feeling that was so short lived; she had no time to react to missing it.  
  
That is, until now.  
  
"There's, no point anymore.." Her tone was breaking as her human self rose to the surface once more. She clung to her humanity as if there was nothing else that was worth her time. It made her feel alive, regardless of the truth.  
  
"I've had it."  
  
Suddenly feet poised to the ground and legs reacted to lifting her thin nimble frame up.. she had energy from just feeding and the raging emotions fueled her power. She was going to leave. Not just disappear from this apartment or London, but from this very country itself. She had previously thought of wandering and taking up her own life as a vagabond, but only now she had determination. There was nothing else she could possibly do. Nothing but walk out that door and never come back.  
  
Her pale skinned hand gripped the old and rusted handle and flew it open, the shadow of night beating down on her like a cloth of eternal darkness, this was what it would be like to be a vampire without will or rules. She would do what she wanted, simply because no one cared.  
  
"Police girl, are you going to throw away everything I taught you?"  
  
That voice didn't stop her this time, for Ceras had made another decision to be on her own and life her own life, but when she had initially thought of nothing but a taunting voice.. her nose met the buttoned collar of an ebony vest. A scent of chaotic turmoil filled her body and eyes went wide. He was back? But why? Pale lips trembled and her head canted upwards, crimson iris's shook as her body strained to stay still. "M-Master, I don't understand anything, I was just.." The words just died in her throat as her eyes met his own, even against the glare of his orange glasses she could see him as a person. Perhaps as the human who was once turned over four hundred years ago, either it was that or a hopeless dream.  
  
"What you need to do is forget what lingering human emotions are inside you. This will only get harder if you continue this.." His words were of a norm for Ceras to her, he had to be right about anything and everything. With this, her eyes cast downwards and her lips poised to a single straight line. Though as she went to step back, he back met with a resistance. Arms? Her head then jerked to the side and cause a dull tone of red coiled around her, for it was Arucard's embrace that kept her from pulling back. This wasn't normal, for either her or perhaps him either. He was telling her not to be human, and yet he was being almost.. Affectionate.  
  
"How can it mean anything to me  
  
If I really don't feel anything at all?"  
  
Word and logical thought were as silent as the air that spun around them, there were no glances, or idle words tossed back and forth to show anger or annoyance. Not even a single mockery made of her reaction! There was only nothingness between them now, that and the arms that rose up and slipped around her master's thin figure in return. Was it natural to do something like this? For humans, of course, but vampires? Her way of thinking was broken up now by now, her lips pursed and finally a fang bit down onto her bottom pink tone of skin. Her hands shook silently and she finally spoke up, though from underneath a collection of red hair, "Why are you doing this? Isn't this.. human?"  
  
Her words of defiance nearly rose up a sense of annoyance within the elder vampire.. arms grew tense while eyes of orange and red narrowed. But he only kept his embrace there, if not tipping his head down so that he could peek at her more fully. "This is, what you wanted, correct? If not, then I'd like to know, because your more confusing then any other that I've met."  
  
This made the girl pause in a matter of watching a certain crimson sash tied up amongst the collar of his shirt. Her lips pursed and her hands softly gripped into the suede leather of his coat. He knew? All of this time he knew of the feelings she harbored for him? It was comforting, as well as sickening. He did nothing, if not made her afterlife a misery because -he- knew? And what of Integral? Ceras's eyes jerked up to look around the darkness quietly, as if expecting the blonde haired woman to emerge from the shadows to add salt to the gaping wound.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
" I don't want just this." The words of a tired English girl finally spoke out as Victoria grew the courage to talk once again. Her hands had loosened on his coat and head tilted upwards. She wanted more, and it all, like a spoiled brat in a candy shop. You can't just appease a child with one piece of candy, while the whole lot stood in front of you waiting to be devoured. And this piece of candy before her was all the more tempting, to such a point where pain was numbing. It didn't hurt anymore. But why did she still feel the obligation to cry? Tears had conjured up to the corners of her eyes and slipped down rounded cheeks. She continued to stare at his coiled bow, until a force made her head tilt upwards. "No.. Please.. I'm sorry. I won't do this ever again. I'll be a better vampire. Just give me ti-" Her words were caught off abruptly, by something she would have never imagined.  
  
"I'll keep digging till  
  
I feel something."  
  
A small stirring of fire burnt within at that moment, while teary eyes bore into the depths of those that were more confident. Noses were nuzzled together as hairs of dark and light intertwined. Yet the final part was the intense pressure against her mouth. A kiss, not like the small wilted peck she received before being embraced, or the one she stole from him after he has died. This was nearly caused by a fit of passion. Or was it lust? She thought as her hands slipped upwards and took his head into a caressing place.  
  
'Please, gods.. let me wake up.'  
  
Her thoughts went to a blur as her body melded softly against his own. She wouldn't have cared if he were a thousand years older to her birth; he was special in his own way, even if conniving or 'evil'. Though something wasn't right, and her head nudged back as the moments passed to lingering minutes. Her deadened breath echoed in a pant while he eyes finally dried up. But only one question plagued her mind.  
  
".Why?"  
  
"Because this isn't real."  
  
"Elbow deep inside the borderline.  
  
Show me that you love me and that we belong together.  
  
Shoulder deep within the borderline.  
  
Relax. Turn around and take my hand."  
  
A sudden jerk of sound ignited through rounded ears of a small thin European girl. It was nighttime through the echoing lights that showed through small circular windows on curved walls. People were crammed together in three seats at a time, all bickering and complaining about seatbelts.  
  
"Where.. Am I?" Victoria had spoken in a drowsy grumble as her hands rose to her face and gradually trailed to her lips. The Dream. Eyes of red widened and her shoulders froze. 'Because this isn't real' It was too good to be true, and finally the memories had flooded back to her on instant. She had left London as she had previously decided to do. Having packed up her things and what had sentimental value before having bought a ticket to America. People proclaimed to be vampires there all the time, so she had thought she would have a better chance at hiding. She would also have a more liable chance to push away her old life.  
  
"Passengers who have attended America-International Airlines, we have arrived in Kennedy Airport, New York. Thank you for attending our flight, please check your bags in the collecting terminal and deposit any trash that you may have."  
  
So, it was time to go. Ceras had given a small sigh as her dream left her mind and her hands pushed on the soft leather arms of her seat, and squeezed through the crowd to pick at her small carry on bag above head. It took her a long minute of concentration before getting a handle on it and yanking it back. But as she did, a small strike of panic grew within her vampric senses, and head had jerked to one side. Was it that something was really wrong? Or could it have been from the dream? Regardless, she watched amongst the cattle driven people making their way down the small strip of the isle, and it was only then she gasped.  
  
There was red and a mass of black at the far end of the plane.. coiled up neatly in massive bunches while a streak of white and gold distinguished a pattern of a face. There was no form of a hat, yet there was a smile that was hidden all the more. Cold and bitter, yet light hearted and fickle at the same time.  
  
"It's about time you noticed me, Ceras.."  
  
She could hear his words and her face grew to panic, she needed to push through this crowd and get to the vampire she had thought she left behind. Though the humans were persistent in keeping their rank of the line in exiting, for each of them nearly moved purposely to block her way. The English woman gave a small cry at this, face looking panicked. 'Why can't I get to him!? Don't leave, please!' But even her mental thoughts could not compare with the elder vampires will. For he had turned and flashed a small teethed grin from underneath the veil of black.  
  
"You'll understand one day, what you are. Perhaps then you'll get what you've been searching for."  
  
And he was gone; out from the small vision of fingers that Victoria had stretched out, her mouth held open, as the burning of the dreamed kiss had erupted once more inside. She gave a yell that made most of the remaining passengers look and give scornful comments. There was nothing she could do now, everything she spoke of, and knew, was held over her head in a suspicious manner. They questioned everything she thought or said, and monitored her every action. Was it real? Or was it a figment of a final farewell?  
  
No, this wouldn't be the last time she'd see him.  
  
It was then her hand fell downwards and her eyes grew passive as she straightened up. The people around her meant nothing. The plane she was exiting had hardly any significance to her.. nor did the new city she was entering even -made- a difference in her life. When finally getting the opened door hatch, she paused to look out at the nightly sky. She was numb to the world now, just like he wanted it.  
  
".The moon doesn't shine as brightly here, but I'll force it to." And she was onwards once more, the dream in her mind faded as everything else in England had done. 


	2. You caught me in a mess

Frost Wright. "Take my Hand."  
  
Disclaimer: Wow, you people actually liked what I wrote, Wowee! Now I guess I'll add a bit more from my role playing experiences with Victoria, and we'll see what goes on from there. Okay? Review please and let me know how badly I'm screwing up the characters! Oh yah, I don't own anyone here. And the new person Julian Greyshades is owned by my friend, Rose (The Dark Mechanic). Anyhow, enjoy.  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
New York. Most people come to think of this place as the 'only place to be'. In the minds of so many, there is this fantasy world of good or bad when regarding this state. Manhattan is mainly what people will think on. The dark yet crowded subways, broken down city streets and mob-gangs at every corner. Or in a more positive light, people saw fancy broad way shows, chipper patrons in central park, and the illusion that everyone is rich. While both extremes are easily mistaken, one can only say if they've been there. And what did Ceras Victoria think about it?  
  
She hated it.  
  
Hard enough for her being a vampire in a new country with no job, nor money, finding a place to sleep for the day without being disrupted was rather impossible. Nearly every nuke and cranny was filled with the homeless during the daylight hours, and even if she did find a warehouse, she found herself scrambling away when construction workers found use of the complex all over again. What did she do for blood? Yes, there were blood banks, but it seemed that their storages were rather low, and she never even so much as got to request for a packet before being crammed with a load of registration papers. After all, she was 'foreign'.  
  
Regardless of life on the streets, she found no inner peace that she had once thought in escaping the land of London. The saying 'Out of sight, out of mind' was under rated, and the image of the tall dark vampire still plagued her mind as if it were branded to the back of her eye sockets. True, she had sworn she had seen him on the airplane in arriving at Kennedy Airport, but she did really believe that he would be here for her? Of course not, for as long as he had his new 'chyld' to brood over, she had no more place in his life, or anyone else's.  
  
So where was our redhead now? Well, as the night had recently peeked over the industrial city sky, the girl had promptly crawled out of a small hobbled place made up from pieces of concrete, sheet metal and plywood. It wasn't anything like the nice padded coffin-bed she had to snooze in, but it was freedom. And Freedom was worth it, right?  
  
" I swear, if I find one more rat trying to use my hair as a nest.." An extruded sigh fell from pale lips as Victoria had stood upwards and straight for the first time in the past ten or twelve hours. Her arms rose up and coiled over her head, hands softly patting at the bright orange tendrils to calm it from looking like a spiked Afro.  
  
To say in the least, she didn't like where she was now. And she needed a status somewhat higher then an average bum. She had money, English money. And that was nearly no use. Especially when trying to convert an account to a name that's been labeled dead for the past six months. Disappearing from the world was one thing, but trying to get back into it was a task and a half. And she hasn't found that half much at all.  
  
After a few dreary moments of silence, the girl had shifted to walk on, feeling as if her hygiene was at a negative number range, while her clothing was a bit scoffed up with dirt and grime. It also rained in New York quite often. Especially during it's winter months. Considering that Manhattan was surrounded by a decent amount of ocean, the heat given off by the sea would mainly prohibit snow. So instead, it rained. The humidity level also wasn't very comforting either, even for someone who wasn't alive.  
  
"This has got to be the worst idea you've ever done, Ceras. You don't even know what you're going to do-OW!" words that were spoken aloud were cut off abruptly as the girl had found a force that had driven her to fall back and into a mud puddle. Oh, that's just great, and who was the brute that pushed her? Crimson eyes shot up to only catch a small glimmer of silver that blurred past her. That was strange. Normally nothing 'human' could move that fast, but then again, nothing ever crossed her mind that there would be vampires in the America's as they were in England.  
  
At first, the initial thought was to go out and capture this vampire, purge him of his immortality and then report back to the Hellsing organization. That is, when she was enrolled. Now the question on what to do had left the girl sitting in that same gooey mass on the gritty street for some time then. Her crimson eyes widen and then shut, and with a gritting of her teeth, she pushed herself onto her feet and lunged forward in pursuit, " Hey! Look where you're going!"  
  
So, the chase started. It was a tough one, considering the young female vampire was still quite famished from not properly feeding. It was strange to still abide by these 'human' rules that Ingetral and Walter had set up upon her a year or back. To think, if she was sired by another other vampire, she would have been gnawing at some poor git's neck waiting for the next savory taste of 'immortality'. But she didn't see things like that. She was raised differently. That didn't stop her from still catching up the brute that forcefully knocked her over. And as she ran, the streets began to blur together, and the buildings began to become meaningless. It was nearly a good ten minutes of leaping from ally way to ally way before her feet came to a skidded stop on the center of an abandoned street. Everything was quiet and predictably 'creepy', and yet, Ceras only gave a huff of annoyance, "Where in the bloody hell is he!? I thought I kept my eye on him the entire time." She spoke leisurely while walking down the moist concrete street way, gaze trying to pick out any sort of movement. However, she wasn't looking behind her.  
  
" Maybe you should stop looking with your eyes, because I can see they don't do you much good."  
  
The voice behind her had left a sudden cold lurch rush through the girl's throat, her shoulders growing stiff. Indeed, she left herself open, and in a situation back at 'home', she might as well be considered dead. And considering these were 'Americans', she considered they're reaction time to be a little be slower. Though while her fanged canines gave a grind amongst one another, and a foot went to pivot her around, a sudden 'thud' attacked the back of her neck.  
  
And then there was darkness.  
  
How long was she asleep? Or was she dead? It was hard to think of 'death' when you're a vampire. You're supposed to live forever, yet when you make the wrong mistakes, you can find yourself in an eternal punishment of hell. That is, if hell really did exist. For some vampires, it might be a paradise, others it would be the flaming torture chamber that most of us fear. Death, is there any salvation for the damned? Arucard would have said no at all costs, even for himself.  
  
"Wake up, Police-girl."  
  
Apparently she wasn't dead by the voice that touched the black around her and melded her eyes to clamp further shut. She didn't want to move directly, and yet she found a pressure on her bruised shoulder.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
That wasn't the voice of some sort of two-bit New Yorker punk, it had a prestige and royal valor. It was a respectable voice, and considering all aspects, who else would call her 'Police-girl'? After a moment or two of gathering up her split ends of conciseness, her head turned to the side to find it was on a pillow some sort, and that she was resting in a large old- fashioned bed. When her eyes lazily filtered open, the room itself seemed something of a City Loft decorated to fit the 'old times'. Satin curtains hung over shuddered windows, and the only light that beamed into the room as a few candles set here and there upon tables and wall mounts. But there was something else that was a bit more captivating.  
  
Something red.  
  
"M.. Master..?" Ceras spoke with a bit of a halted breath, crimson eyes matching onto a almond shaped version of her own, lengthy black hair wavering over his pale features as a set of trademark amber glasses rested on his nose. He smirked beneath the shadows and lifted a hand to pull out a piece of dirty red hair from the girl's eyes. He said nothing for a moment as the girl still progressively attempted to rise up from the bed.. yet the hand on her shoulder kept her pinned easily. Her lack of blood seemed more then evident now. But in some way, it was her fault. They both knew that.  
  
"You've gotten yourself into a whole mess of trouble now, and I can't be the one who saves you." His voice was quiet yet placid, and above all determined. Victoria, whom had given up trying to get up, simply laid there staring up at her sire in idle wonder. Was he the one that conjured up that dream, or was it her own famished desires bottled up in that small moment where she slept? The speaking of trouble didn't mean much to her for now as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Yet nothing came up a gloved hand over her lips and the downward stare to keep her silenced. She didn't have to speak her mind to have Arucard know what she was pondering on. And simply he kept it at bay, only shaking his head softly and easing back to fall into the depths of shadows once more.  
  
"You -are- in trouble, Ceras. I'd suggest you watch your steps from now on, and what vampires you make friends in."  
  
Though as Victoria had lunged up from the bed to grab at the fading form of her master, she suddenly felt the cold floor of cement bellow her. And the fantasy 'room' of the old world had faded. It was still indeed a loft, but it was dark and dreary. Boarded up windows and a small rotten and bug-eaten bed was what she was hanging off from. A few tables laid about scattered the massive hall and each of them were filled with a matter of odd looking characters. Fishnet, leather, boots, and multi-colored hair. For an instant, Ceras thought she was in one of those American 'music videos'.  
  
'It was a dream again.. wasn't it..?' She thought quietly as she slipped completely off from the bed and onto her knee's, crimson eyes bitterly narrowing at the group of characters all staring at her sudden awakening. One however did rise from the mass of many. He was tall and thin and hording up lengthy silver hair up in a messy tie. His face was narrow but well sculpted and nose crooked down in a perfect display to match amber eyes. He seemed more like a falcon ready to stalk it's prey then anything else.  
  
"You wake up fast, maybe I should have tied you down." He spoke idly to her, yet the comment started up a brief snickering from the group around him.  
  
"W-Who are you!? And what do you want?" The red haired girl spoke out as she was onto her feet despite the growing dizziness nagging at the back of her head. Hands clasped to her sides, yet in her outfit, she found there was nothing. No guns, and no means to slay these 'creatures'. Perhaps she should listen to her dreams more often. Despite how 'surreal' they might be. Still, her crimson eyes narrowed without much fear of the man stalking before her. He had a set of vinyl pants that clung to his figure and a open ivory dress shirt. It seemed like he just got done with a formal meeting, yet he hadn't finished 'changing' his clothes yet. Still, the neighboring vampire shot out a toothy grin. He seemed happy, or was he plotting something?  
  
"Julian Greyshades. And I can ask the same you for following me. You almost got yourself killed had I not lured you away." This coupling of words left the girl dumbfounded in some ways. 'Killed.?' Her thoughts lingered as she stepped back, having noticed that the rest of the vampires rose onto their feet. They weren't like the chipped FREAK vampires either. They all moved with their own grace, which was confusing to keep track of them all no less.  
  
" What are you talking about? You pushed me and I followe-" She was silenced as her wrist was grabbed by a blurred hand, and Julian himself seemed to frown in his own distaste of something.  
  
"Your from England, right? Not too many vampires over there thanks to that 'whatever' organization. But I have to say, you kept up pretty well, lap- dog." And suddenly the red haired girl was pushed back and smacked onto the bed only to roll off onto the other side. She winced and clamored onto her feet on instant however, speaking nothing. They know she was with Hellsing? She acted enough like it. It was more then just simply obvious after all.  
  
"That's why I didn't kill you." And by then, the silver haired vampire perked another grin, "That and.. your eyes tell us you're a third generation. And not one of artificial ones that have been running around lately. I think you'll do good in the games."  
  
Games!? Well, Victoria knew that the Americans had strange cultures, but vampires of this descent had their own bizarre tastes? Her eyes narrowed a bit as she found her arms grabbed on either end by muscle masses larger then she could recognize them as 'humanoid'. But she was hoisted to stand up straight then, her energy lacking more then anything, but she wasn't going to give up, she own suppressed a hiss to herself while silence still kept over her.  
  
"You need to rest up first before you're any useful. I'll have the guys send you up someone, and the girls will 'do you up'. Because your going to be in the next game, which is in the next three days. I'm sure you'll hear -all- about it when the time comes." When he was finished speaking her turned away again to step back towards his table. Yes, she was in more trouble then she could account for, and like her master said in her dreams, he couldn't save her. Yet as her arms were tugged and her feet suddenly kicked up in resistance, panic built up in her mind. She had to get out of this herself, and she had to get out as soon as possible.  
  
Otherwise, she might find herself wondering what 'Hell' is sooner then she thought. 


	3. Why are you haunting me?

Chapter: 2 "Why are you haunting me?"  
  
The next week had been the hardest week in Ceras Victoria's life. The life she knew as 'freedom' was no more. A 'free' vampire could be considered a joke now in her eyes. The American kindred seemed have given her a simple solution to this: You're always owned by someone, there for you must serve. This saying wasn't something that Ceras liked to hear, but she had conformed without much struggle. Her body was weak without the rightful means of blood, and the over bearing strength of those around her had kept her in check. They tested her fighting skill, and were oddly amazed. She was a Brit, yet she had proper combat skills. Though as powerful as she might have been, they all wanted to strip her of her familiarity. They wanted to know whom the girl's Sire was, and whom did she serve all these years to 'hurt' other vampires. Though as she would not speak, they starved her more and pushed on.  
  
And the games?  
  
She learned all about them. It seems the Americans had an odd taste for their own blood to be shed publicly. Like a dogfight with vampires. Where only the strongest survive, and if you don't play your cards correctly, you'll find yourself in eternal regret. Only as the lingering days went on, Victoria would agree to the warning words of her 'master'. She was in trouble, yet she saw no real way out of this. This 'Julian' seemed to be the ringleader of all of this, or at least of this 'section' of recruitments. Each and everyday he would visit his 'new' fighter and egg her on, only to get a response that was most favorable in his opinion, the reaction of inner rage that could only be unleashed by a sudden dosage of physical harm. And as the week finally came to a close, he was positive she was ready.  
  
"I'm -not- putting that-That -thing- on!"  
  
The voice of the red haired vampire shrieked by her opening début, her body was coiled up in the center of a cement floor, by now her original clothing she had traveled to New York was tattered and torn. Though she didn't care about that or the grim that she got all over herself defending her life in vain She had pride, and to Victoria, that's all that mattered.  
  
"Shut up! You're not going to be wearing rags during -our- games. Do you want to make us look bad!?" The voice of a snappy woman called out from the other end of the room, holding up what seemed to be a rather 'futuristic' outfit. As it was a collection of what seemed to be a two-piece body suit of leather, colored in white and black. There were buckles and strips of leather hanging from the waist and sleeveless shoulders. In the woman's other hand was a pair of knee high boots that seemed to have what appeared to be pistols locked in at the calves. But for now, they were unloaded.  
  
" Why should I care if I make you all look bad-I didn't want to enter in this stupid bloody competition you all run like mad-men!"  
  
" If you don't look good for us. We'll kill you, Brit-girl. Now stop your damn crying and put the outfit on!"  
  
While the outfit was pitched through the darkness of the 'cell' like room, the other vampire was out of the room and closing the heavy door with a slam and an accompanying lock. Victoria's eyes narrowed a bit more in further annoyance, but it never did stay with her.. as she only closed her eyes and hushed her head to turn the other direction. She didn't want to die, for one fact only. She did look towards the crumpled suit in the center of the room quietly after a few moments of sulking. Her own expression was a bit on the drugged side, considering this has been the longest she's been without blood in a long while. It was almost accepted for her to feed from a packet back then, but there were no blood banks for her to walk up towards. So she starved. And considering Julian never gave her that 'meal' he promised, she considered she wasn't going to get one.  
  
" ..I..I just want to go home.."  
  
If she even had a home. Her apartment complex was probably cleared out by now and probably torn down or implanted a new group of people in there. But perhaps stepping foot in England would make her feel better again. More at 'peace'. Though the more the girl stared at the suit, her hands eventually clamored to the ground and eventually her legs pushed off in a small crawl. By time she reached the mass of leather, she picked it up after a few pokes and gradually hugged it to her chest. She could always act tough in front of these 'punks', but when she was alone, she felt the obligation to break down and have the need to be 'human' again.  
  
Only this time she wasn't alone.  
  
"..Where exactly -do- you live?"  
  
A sound from the darkness only had Victoria's eyes slit momentarily and lift up and glare into the direction where the sound had came from. She was for certain it wasn't her 'master', but something with a collection of silver hair, "W-What does that matter to you? I want to get out of here- Now!" She had to resolve herself, even if her eyes wanted to tear up.  
  
From the shadows much like her 'master', the vampire showed himself, dressed in a fashion of a new business suit, properly pressed and accompanied by a tie and a light gold scarf hanging along both of his shoulders. He smirked modestly enough into the direction of where the girl was crumpled, clicking his finely waxed boots and stepping along the cement floor, as if he owned the place. But then again, he did, " You want to get out of here? Prove yourself that you can get out. I see a lot of potential in you, kid. But you're still a kid nonetheless. If you acted more like an adult, maybe the guys wouldn't treat you as badly." His words sounded logical, but the red head didn't want to hear anything that sounded like 'advice' now.  
  
All she wanted to hear was 'You can leave.'  
  
" I don't -care- about that! I don't want to fit in-I just want to leave! Now!" And by time she shot up to her feet, crimson eyes were well met onto the set of gold. Her shoulders froze and her lips parted somewhat in pause. She realized how much of a child she did sound like, but it was suited to her anger and lack of energy. Oddly enough, the silver haired man only grinned further and took a hand forward and pushed against her shoulder. Without knowing the force being given, Ceras fell back with a thud and if not a sound of skin grinding against the rough floor bellow.  
  
"If you want to act like a kid, your going to be treated like one. Too bad for such potential like you to have to give up. I hope you prove yourselves at the games, otherwise I'll be mad about all that money I set on you."  
  
Money!? She was a bet now!? If it weren't for the pain at her arms, she would have retaliated to that as well, though she only curled up modestly enough, eyes eventually drifting shut in submitting, " I'm too.. tired to fight." A weak excuse for a weak reply, but she wanted to try anything. She was used to fighting for her life. But only when it was in a situation that would help others. In this one, she thought it was nearly hurting several.  
  
She received no response though, only the sound of a plastic filled bag dropping down in front of her knee's. It was a blood packet, labeled AA. It was her 'favorite' type. Though how he knew this, she did not know. And even as she went to question him, he was gone. The same lingering 'distilled' silence that over came the room was disturbing and yet comforting as well. Master did the same. But-Wait-This wasn't master. He was nothing like him other then what he had just done.  
  
'He.. probably knows where I came from by now.' As there weren't that many 'true' vampires in the British Isles, it wouldn't be that hard to finally pick out and point where she came from. After all, he was only the most 'infamous' kindred of the old kingdom.  
  
So with a lingering look downward to the packet, the tubing was grabbed and promptly ripped to the side, and the flow of the liquid dripped to her waiting mouth.  
  
"Is she ready yet?"  
  
"C'mon! We'll be late!"  
  
"Stupid Brits-Always ruining our fun!"  
  
"Hey, shut up! As long as we get what we want, there isn't anything to worry about." The bickering of the neighboring room stopped after it's raging few minutes while the voice of Julian himself spoke open to. He still stood looking placid and 'professional', though now with a large grin plastered on his features, "She'll do just fine. Just give her a few minutes."  
  
The group of vampires took to eye one another and slowly recoil to their seats, each looking disgruntled in a way, but all accepting to their 'leader'. Many of them were male, each heavily muscular and looking as if they could wield the world on their backs. While the woman had a more canny and serpent-like look to them, each more deadly then the next. It was a shady group, but one that seemed to all depend on one another. One of them however seemed to lift his head up at an awkward pace, a fashion of goggles hanging off one side of his head as shaggy blonde hair covered most of his eyes. He was positioned in front of a small computer console that seemed to be the primary light source aside from the few partially burnt out fluorescent lights that hung in the room.  
  
"Hey, Jules-Got a new pick up for you. It seems I found out why she's such a tough cookie to crack."  
  
The announcement seemed to have turned a few heads, but primarily Julian only showed direct interest, a silver brow having lofted up as his slick boots still clicked as he walked, " Well, go on."  
  
What seemed to be the 'hacker' kindred flashed a toothy grin and spun about in his own chair, hefting up a thin lengthy finger and tapped at the LCD screen, where a picture of the girl when she was human flashed every now and again, " Seems she was a cop at one point in time, name is still the same as she gave us though. But during one mission to what was known as a 'secret' investigation to a backwater town named Cheder, the entire squad perished. But out of all the bodies they found, they couldn't find hers. But, according to a news reporters and a few official police documents regarding her apartment owners, they've all seen her walking around in a uniform that is non-other then those fuckers called Hellsing."  
  
There was an unsteady pause in the room by the rest of the group, but it seemed that they leader remained strong. He only fashioned his brow back in its normal place and leaned over to monitor the screen. He grinned then, only upbringing a hand to the top of the metal rim and positioning it for him to get a better look at the picture of the red headed girl in a pair of tiny shorts and a form-fitting shirt with the label 'Hellsing' on her left arm, "Well, no wonder why she came to New York. She probably wanted to get away from getting any blame pinned on her for that piece of crap organization falling apart. Good riddance." And he pulled away from the screen then and fashioned his hair in a fixed position.  
  
Though the 'hacker' only looked a bit under confident, "Maybe you should let this one go, the queens reports state that they didn't get a hold of the girl's maker by the end of all of this. I don't think we need any more Brit's comin' onto our la-" It seemed he was hushed however by the opening of the door that hid the young British vampire herself. She looked awkward in the outfit she was in, and her eyes still appeared faintly fatigued, but the blood would do the trick soon enough. The conversation however only led her to wonder as it had came to a sudden stop. Though for her, it might have been better she didn't hear what was going on.  
  
".Now what?" She finally spoke, pressing against the door in having the reminder she might be 'escorted' by two much larger vampires to wherever they must travel. Though no one came, only Julian stood at the center, the pooling light from the computer touching the back of him and making an odd silhouette. Only then he smiled and walked forward, "I'll be bringing you the arena, Ceras."  
  
Now this life and death battle was seeming to look more like a formal date to a prom then anything. Wonderful.  
  
And by time they got to these 'games', Ceras had once again seen something she wished could only touch her darkest nightmares.  
  
Vampires and humans alike seemed all cramped together in what seemed to be an old high-rise building. It was hollowed out within the center with only its outer frame to hold 'seat' for the lingering onlookers. Though to her, it seemed more like a hollow tube that wanted to shoot straight to hell. The bottom was dark except for a few lights that would beam down on occasional contender that still stood. The masses of figures seemed to cramp the air with horrid screams of bets and wagers. If this couldn't get any worse--  
  
--She didn't know what could.  
  
"Now, Ceras. I want you to know something before I put you down into the holding booth.." Julian spoke so casually still as the two were forced to walk ahead of the rest of the crowd, " .You can use any means to defeat your enemy.. and I will repeat myself by -any- means." He quirked a smile and patted her on the back before turning away. Though on how he spoke only left the girl standing aloof.  
  
"..Any means? What do that supposed t-" Yet her voice was promptly cut off while she felt a strong hand having grabbed onto her arm and drag her back into the mass of darkness down bellow a matter of metal stairs.  
  
Once she was down into what was known as the 'pit', it seemed that whoever -was- human probably couldn't breath thanks to the lack of moving room and air capacity. The characters in this area of all didn't look clean either. Hell, she probably looked the cleanest of them all. Both male and female seemed warped by they're own illusion of living or not tonight.. glaring at the matter of blood that scattered the floor as random humans were indeed slaughtered when caught off guard. It was sickening, repulsive-Hell.. it almost made her want to scream.  
  
"Pick any weapon-Hurry!" It seemed the guard was still behind her evidently enough, and that barely made her jump. Crimson eyes shook modestly and she continued to push her way through the crowd to what seemed to be a large wall decorated in a matter of various pictures. Weapons of all kinds were there. Swords, daggers, whips, chains, and of course a wonderful gun selection. Due to her lack of experience using the others, she took a closer look what was there for the semi-automatic selection. Nothing seemed too well, other then the half ripped up picture of a H&K MP5. 'I can't believe I have to pick what I'm going to die or kill someone with..' she thought before submissively pointing up towards it, then recoiled. The guard looked up, grinned and motioned to the weaponry dealer to get what was just selected. "Seems that this Lady Hellsing just wants to be a cheap shot!"  
  
That was when all eyes went on her. A matter of grumbles and hisses emerged, all disregarding what her 'title' was. Hellsing? Who'd to think they'd bring in of -those-. It seemed Julian's intentions were more then just a 'ruse' to the company of her adversaries. Yet before the girl could turn and holler at them all, she was met with a scuffed up version that oddly matched the torn picture on the wall. The gun itself was in horrible shape, but she said nothing regarding it and took a gander at the clip.  
  
Well, things just got worse.  
  
"Er..E..Excuse me-Sir. This cartridge is empty."  
  
A bit of a 'contained' laughter filled the dark pit, and from then, the guard turned and leaned down, the massively gruesome face of fat and grim smiled sickly at her weapon, then her obstructed face.  
  
"Yah-gotta problem with that? Shows you Brit-bastards right. Thinking you can just blow your way through anything. Tough and deal with what you got." And it was then he turned and left her to the 'peers'.. and surely enough her hands had gripped tightly around her own gun. This sort of treatment wasn't something she wanted to endure. Much let alone having ever seen this happen to her before. But as she tried to pin herself against a space of wall, she caught note of a flicker of blonde up by the only matter of light in the room. Short haired.. and.. feline ears? She only blinked to squint and get a better look, yet she saw nothing after that.  
  
"-Hellsing-! You're going to be our first contender!"  
  
The door was flung open and the mass of hands were pushing her towards the exit. She wanted to yell out again that she didn't want to go, and frankly be a bit of a frightened child. Though she still reconciled with the human part of her from time to time. Now seemed like one of those particular moments. Though she did bite onto her bottom lip while she was taken back up a different set of stairs, nearly tugging from time to time to recoil back like a stubborn mule. Though it was inevitable-  
  
--For she had already been taken to the light and screaming crowds above head. 


	4. Faith in Me

Disclaimer: Hey, you know the rules, I don't own anyone other then slightly to Julian, whom is my friend's character. Now the plot finally thickens a bit, and if it weren't for all you cool reviewers, I would have forgotten this story a while ago XD Well, I hope you like this one, and tell me what you all think. Don't worry, I won't cut it off, I have a surprise for you all down the road with this little 'novel' I have running. And without further adieu~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 "Faith in me."  
  
If there could be anything worse then death, betting for your life just might be it. The panel of the stage was grotesque, filled with ashes, blood, and what might seem to be random appendages thrown about the arena. There were walls of barbed wire and sheet jagged metal that would prevent anyone from escaping their fate. The destiny of the dying. The crowds above head were roaring in anticipation. They didn't care if you or anyone else died, as long as they got their gore and money's worth.  
  
And you think this wasn't sickening for Ceras?  
  
Her stomach couldn't help but lurch somewhat as she stood alone on the mangled plane.. her head bowed amongst the howling and tired grimy hands still holding tight to the useless gun in her gun in her hands. She didn't. want to be here. She wanted to be back in England. Whether or not it was to aimlessly wander, or to serve the Hellsing organization, it was still better.  
  
.Better then this.  
  
"Whores and Gentlemen~!" A voice that boomed from an announcer speaker called out through the air with a chilling boast, "Welcome to the first Games of the season! As you can see, we didn't clean up much from before." And a horrendous morbid laughter filled the high rise tower.. and if Victoria was capable of it.. she'd feel her skin beginning to prickle up with goose bumps. Though she didn't have much time to think considering the loud hovering voice rung out once again, " But that makes more the fun for all of you! Remember to place your bets at the head booths, and if you loose yer money-Tough shit! Now our first contender-"  
  
It was when all of the spiraling spot lights finally crashed down and beamed at Ceras. Her eyes clamped shut and her teeth grit, she if not held up the gun to shade some of the massive light pouring down on her.  
  
"As you can see, one of our heads had picked a rather odd choice. But don't be fooled by her thin fragile figure.. because rumor has it she worked for Hellsing!" And on cue, all of those in the stands shrieked and screamed and if not threw random articles down into the pit. Though it wasn't like anything hit her.. she was far too small compared to the mass of the tower.  
  
"A---nd our second contender-" Despite the strong lights.. the sight of a massive figure had begun to crawl up and out from the hole gape on the other side of the arena. Ceras's eyes widened somewhat., taking note of the scars, the chains, and the vicious tattoo's stretching over hic clad frame. This was your average Meat-puppet, and this one was wielding a wide and very large blade that seemed to have a hilt that was half of it's size, "Aciexp!"  
  
Again, the crowd hollered, but in a more positive manner this time around.  
  
"We remember this one from last time, whom seemed to take a bit -too- much damage to the performing stage. I hope his owner bought that maul on him, otherwise Hellsing just might have a bite taken out of crime!" That instant, the muscle sweat dripping kindred slowly retracted his thick lips to reveal fangs that did not seem normal. They were metallic in a way and far more thick then any other she's seen. He didn't appear like a freak vampire, but it was still unsettling. To a point where she was frozen in place.. her eyes shivering and the grip on her gun wavering from a clench to a shaky loose hold.  
  
"H..How on earth.. am I going to be able to defeat that..?" She muttered amongst the shrieking crowds, her throat clamping down to take a bit of saliva from her mouth. This fight seemed terribly unfair, but then again, in America. things were turning up to always be unfair.  
  
"Now-to ensure there won't be any running -out- of the ring-" Odd, Ceras could have almost felt the eyes of the announcer glaring down onto her, "There will be a securely placed gate outside each of the exit ways-Now.. let the -games- commence!"  
  
The crowds went roaring at that moment, and the mammoth of a vampire came charging forward, "Cm'ere!" By the sound of his grammar, his teeth must have been in the way of his own speech, but that didn't seem to matter now. This wasn't a spelling b, unless b was the word 'blood' or 'beat'. Though there wasn't much time to consider anything, as the massive broad sword was swung up over his head and struck for the girl. She had just enough time to having rolled out of the way, her eyes looking in a panic and her shoulders quivering. What could she do with an -empty- gun!? Well.. for starters-  
  
"Oh! It seems Aciexp took a blow to the ankle! But wait.. is he.. grinning!?"  
  
And that was the look on the monster's face after the butt end of the gun had been swung for his massive booted ankle. No affect for him, but Ceras had just enough time to realize she just bit her upper lip as she went flying back onto the bloody stage. She had just gotten a terrible blow to her jaw by his knee, and looked a bit disoriented, but otherwise begrudgingly got up.  
  
"Talk about a woman who can take her beatings! It looks like our Dirty British whore isn't going to give up yet!"  
  
Give up? It's not like the massive vampire would stop, give her a pat on the head and hand out a consolation prize! Unless it was handing her the gift of death. There had been plenty of times where Victoria could have died, and she considered this not to be one of them, no matter what the cause or whom may want to have her head. But as she noted her 'gun' to the side.. she made a quick run to catch it up, but it was farther away then it looked.  
  
"Go on, Ceras.. Show them what it means to be an ex vampire hunter." Julian spoke quietly from his own more 'glamorous table, blood wine at the side of his hand while in the other was a cigarette. His silvery hair past his gaze somewhat with determination.. and then, he winced.  
  
"Talk about your hits! Or should I say -slices-! I think Ms.Hellsing should be lucky she just lost her arm instead of her head!"  
  
By then, there was Victoria crumpled on the ground.. holding onto her right shoulder that used to hold the bone of where her right -arm- would have been. While having tried to reach for her 'gun', the behemoth vampire had pitched out his sword like a gargantuan spear, and had landed right on its mark. She could hardly move now. She's had things pushed through her.. shot into her, and perhaps even burned.. but nothing actually -removed-. On this instant she remembered seeing her 'master' obliterated for the first time before she had become a kindred, it looked over by the mass of body parts and blood thrown everywhere.. but regenerated back as a whole and acted like nothing ever happened. Sure, he was a vampire that had lived for centuries, but such a trick should have to be learned by all vampires.  
  
He just never had the time to teach her.  
  
"D..Damnit-" She spat out a bit of blood from her mouth.. trying to coil onto her knee's while scampering away from Aciexp's pounding steps . Her heart was lodged in her throat and her muscles were clamping once again, it felt like mortal death all over again, only that she was feeling as if death was truly going to befall her.  
  
"It's definitely over folks! Aciexp is going in for the kill! Get your camera's boys and girls.. because I'm -sure- you'll want to bring these pictures back to mom when you get home!" The announcer's voice was the gloomed voice of Satan at this point, as the horrifying cheers seemed to be the scampering demons in their pitted home of eternal flames, she could hardly hear anything out straight, the massive taunts of the vampire above her, or even her own shaken breaths as large crimson eyes looked up at the towering creature. He was lowering a hand to her.. and she felt frozen, like the very appendages to crush her to nothing more then a bloody and bony mass. This was making her no different from any vampire she's seen die. Luke and Yan, Helena, to Incognito. She would be nothing more then a distant memory if she let this happen.  
  
"N..No-Stop it-" She pleaded as she felt the hand grasp around her middle and pull her up from the blinding lights.. she could see the metal gleam in the vampire's teeth has his hole of a mouth spread wide. She was going to bite her.. take her neck out.. remove what -made- her a vampire, the very mark that -he- placed. She struggled against the hollering voices and seemed near ready to cry, until she heard something of a voice, something that loomed over the merged static like a voice of a tainted saint.  
  
"Ceras.. Stop toying with him and go for the kill."  
  
Her eyes suddenly went wide.. and iris's retracted to a mere speckle.  
  
Then, everything and the world in it went red.  
  
By time everything had come back into place, the world was no longer red. It had it's dark hue's and slender greys and whites, but above all, the sound in the air was silent, like in the sheer presence of death. Though Ceras was not dead. Not completely anyway. Her eyes were dilated once more and appearing rather tired.. her hair was scruffy but clean, and the pain in her arm was no more. Actually.. she felt the urge to move her right side.  
  
"W. What.. but how?" She spoke on having to move what seemed to be her right arm and hand up from a mass of covers, and idly waving her fingers in front of her face like a small infant would do in just discovering they -had- hands. It was like a wonder she could not explain, much let alone explain the good feel of those sheets she was laying in, "S..Satin..? How, did I get here.?" And with a strain, she pulled herself up into a seated position and peeked around the room. It seemed to be of a rich classical style, filled with paintings, a fire place and marble floors. It seemed all too familiar from a hallucination she had from before, and her eyes couldn't help but slant.  
  
"Master-Are you here!?" And she flew from the bed then.. only to peek down at herself. What on -Gods- unholy creation was she wearing!? It seemed more like a bodice with frills and bows then an actual form of -attire-! Her arms instantly covered around herself and blood red iris's slanted, but she still went at a fast pace to the nearest door to the left. "Master! Explain yourself!" She sounded nearly irritated by this all, and by time she busted the door open, she found herself in a bathroom, filled with candles a dragons blood incense burners. On the far end of the room seemed to be a Jacuzzi tub filled with water, and someone in it as well. There was Julian, as bare as the day he was born.. arms held up over his head while his somewhat damp grey hair laid limply over his relaxed features.  
  
"You know.. I thought you would have burned off your attitude for the night, Ceras." And carefully, a golden eye slipped open from his passive expression, and finally tipping a grin, "You gave me quite the scare back then. Good job."  
  
Though Victoria could only look appalled, her arms further coming over her body and eyes slanting a bit more. It would have been one thing if Arucard was standing there instead of this.. this vampire! It almost ruined her idle hope that she would see him again, even if it would have been a dream.  
  
"So who's this..Master? It's not me, I hope."  
  
"Why am I dressed like this? And what happened?" She only changed the subject on instant.. having found a small 'couch' on the opposite end of the room and slowly went to seat herself, that is. after she grabbed a towel to pull around herself.  
  
Julian however only crooked a brow, yet only left one eye open, "Your rather forgetful, aren't you? Well, all I can say is that you finally stopped playing around and got serious. You must have been taught well.. that trick you did with your body.. I wish -I- could do that, and I'm sure I am much, -much- older then you are." He slowly came to lower his arms from his head then.. and flicked a few droplets of water out from the tub, "Remarkable.. even more remarkable on how happy you seemed after you melted through him and reformed. With your arm intact no less! You English chicks really are a surprise. In more ways then one."  
  
That only made the red head's brow suddenly give a drastic twitch. He was talking.. nonsense.. she could no such thing on what he just said, "What are you talking about? I didn't do that! I don't even know how to regenerate my body at will!" All she got in response was a loud laugh, full of real potential to annoy the girl further.  
  
"You -are- kidding me, right? If you don't remember, then I'll tell you. You literally -melted- onto that meat-head! It was like your blood was acid or something-You burned right through him.. and reformed right on top of his own bloody heap! It was enough to make the crowds love you!" And he then stood up, water dripping from his pale body.. which was simply to put as 'nude'. Though it didn't remain that way for long as he only went to pick at his towel and wrap it about his middle, however by this point, Ceras was already looking away.. her eyes clamped shut. Not just because of the sudden 'sight' that was given to her.. but probably because of her lack of memory.. she.. killed him? Like something not even her master has done? She swallowed hard and bowed her head.. if not bringing her knee's up to her chest. She looked towards Julian as he made his way to the door, and simply repeated one of her previous questions, "Why. Am I wearing this?"  
  
"Well if you don't remember that, then I'm afraid I feel bad for all the good memories you missed out on. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll make more." And as he closed the door behind him, Ceras closed her eyes once more and gritted her teeth.  
  
It wasn't long until afterwards that she screamed. 


End file.
